1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to refrigerant systems and, more specifically, to a charge valve for a refrigerant system in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a refrigerant system in a vehicle such as a motor vehicle. Typically, the refrigerant system includes a plurality of refrigerant system components such as aluminum tubing through which a refrigerant flows. To provide access to the refrigerant system, it is known to provide an aperture in the aluminum tubing and to dispose a refrigerant system device in the aperture. The refrigerant system device is brazed to the aluminum tubing. Also, to charge the refrigerant system, it is known to provide an aperture in the aluminum tubing and to dispose a refrigerant system charging device in the aperture. The refrigerant system charging device is also brazed to the aluminum tubing.
Although the above refrigerant system has worked, it is desirable to provide a charge valve that allows charging of the refrigerant system when transcritical carbon dioxide is used as the refrigerant. It is also desirable to provide a charge valve for a refrigerant system that precludes permeation and has zero leakage. It is further desirable to provide a charge valve for a refrigerant system that uses metal to metal sealing. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a charge valve for a refrigerant system of a motor vehicle that meets these desires.